


What the Spider Caught

by wallspider



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Horror, Character x Character, Death Threats, Escape Attempts, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fanon, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Obsession, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Past Violence, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural Elements, please don't sue me ghost, unhealthy relationship, unoffical names, why did I enjoy writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallspider/pseuds/wallspider
Summary: A dinner with an unusual girl reveals dark secrets, leaving Wall trapped in a new prison.
Relationships: Spider (GHOST)/Wall (GHOST)
Kudos: 12





	1. A Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think ghost ever named the Spider on the Wall girls, so I'm just going to refer to them as Spider and Wall. If they ever get actual names I'll edit them in.

It was just another day at work. I slaved behind the counter, taking orders for the coffee abominations teenagers love. This much cream, that much caramel, a huge amount of milk, all whipped together in a tall cup; the amount of sugar in those things could rot their entire skeleton.

I wiped my sweaty brow as another person walked up to the counter. I recognized her immediately. Her name is Spider, who also fell victim to the worst generation of naming. She came in every day, usually ordering a pastry and sitting in a corner. Something about her always felt off, even when we went to high school together. The smile that was always stretched across her face paired with her single uncovered eye made me shiver. She also wore the same red thin-strapped tank top and long black skirt every day, rain or shine.

Before I could ask what she wanted, she passed me a small light pink envelope. My name; Wall; was handwritten in curly cursive. I raised an eyebrow, but she only kept smiling.

“Go on and open it. I’m having a small dinner party tonight and thought you’d like to come!” Spider chimed, speaking in the cheerful voice she mastered.

“Ok…” I mumbled as I fumbled with the paper. I finally tore it open and read the details, which were bordered with small swirls. My mind couldn’t decide if they were suspicious or not, so I nodded. Maybe my few old friends would be there. Only a few of them ever talked to Spider, though.

“I can make it-” My words were cut short by a squeal of glee. The blonde girl reached across the counter, took my free hand into hers, and shook them gently. I flinched; who the hell does that? 

“Thank you so much, Wall!” She flashed a grin and stared right into my eyes. “Oh, while you’re at it…” She finally let go of my hand. “... A slice of red velvet cake, to go please.”

~

Her house was a long walk from the cafe, but even longer from my small house. So I left work and began to head that way, taking a shortcut through the local college campus. I blended in easily with the students who drowned in debt. Unlike them, I cared about the small sum of money I inherited and didn’t want to spend another second in a classroom. Mint green hair dye is already expensive enough.

The area slowly changed from the busy town I knew into old, quiet neighborhoods. I smiled, reminiscing the times I’d visit my grandparents. They lived in a neighborhood similar to this one. What sweet people they were.

Before I knew it, I turned onto the street Spider lived on. There were only houses on the left side, the forest across the street being too wild to tame. Before I could observe anything else, I heard someone calling my name.

Spider stood on her porch, waving at me. I turned to slowly walk there, but she charged at me, holding her arms out. I braced myself but still screeched when her arms embraced me. First hand-holding, now hugging. What’s next; arm linking?

“Come on! I just got done cooking!” Spider chattered. I followed as she lead me inside to a dining room. It was empty besides the table, a few paintings, and the spiderwebs in the corners. On said table was only enough silverware for two people.

“Is everyone else here yet?” I asked. Spider spun around, checking the door, and shrugged her shoulders.

“They weren't sure if they could make it.”

“Oh.” I frowned. The possibility of seeing old friends was all that drove me here, and now I’m stuck with Spider for the evening. Great.

“Anyway…” She drawled as she grabbed a couple of glasses, “What would you like to drink?”

~

Spider’s cooking ended up being decent. She made chicken pot pie, which might’ve had a bit more chicken than necessary. I didn’t question her because somewhere deep inside, I knew her smile couldn’t be taken away by my words. Said grin seemed to grow wider when I finished eating.

“Thank you again for coming out here tonight, even though it’s just the two of us.” Her head rested on her curled fist. The small amount of sunlight that leaked into the room perfectly illuminated her face. I noticed her eye color was similar to my hair, although a bit darker.

“Thanks for inviting me.” I forced out, just to be nice. I’d rather be at home, but I’d have nothing to do. Was this the right decision?

Spider continued gazing at me from her place across the table. She sighed in content as her eye scanned over me, my face reflecting in her iris. Her right pointer finger spun her blonde hair flirtatiously. I shivered and awkwardly shifted in my seat, while trying to find a reason to run off.

“Where’s your bathroom?” I squawked. Without snapping out of her trance, she responded.

  


“Down the hall to the left of the front door, first door. I’ll wait for you in the main room.” She mused as she stood, the black cloth of her skirt brushing against the floor. I casually walked out of the dining room, before speeding to the hallway. There were two identical doors across from each other.  _ First door… first door on which side?  _ I fret in my mind. I chose the door on the right and barged in, expecting the usual cramped space most bathrooms are.

However, I was greeted with a dark room. No sunlight shone inside, revealing the fact that all the windows were covered. Confused, I fumbled against the wall. No smooth light switches graced my fingers. I overreacted and slammed my hand against the other wall, pressing a light knob. The dim light didn’t show much, so I turned the dial until bright light flooded the room.

This was not a bathroom.

It was what would’ve been a bedroom based on its size. All of the walls were painted red. Every single one of them, bright red. Only one “window” was at the end of the room. It appeared to be covered with false window panes, depicting eyes. Fucking eyes. I shakily took a step into the room and their pupils shifted to look at me.  _ They were watching me. _

I felt myself begin to shake and hoped that staring at a wall would calm me down. It didn’t.

Pictures were plastered everywhere, ranging from small polaroids to full portraits. A single person was the subject of each one. Each picture varied, from being intentional pictures taken for fun to creepy shots taken behind trees. I stepped closer to see the person’s details.

I gasped way too loudly;  _ it’s me. I’m in every picture. Every fucking slip of photo paper had me on it.  _ Now I know why Spider always makes me nervous. I knew why I saw her every single day. I knew everything. That bitch is stalking me and my body knew before I did.

The anxiety quickly set in. Should I go back and pretend I saw nothing? Should I confront her? Should I run out of here and prepare to move out?

“What the hell what the hell what the hell…” My voice sputtered out in raspy breaths. I looked from side to side, trying to figure out what to do. On this day, my fight or flight instinct failed me. I froze where I stood when I heard soft footsteps come down the hallway.

“Wall? Are you ok?” Spider called out. “I heard something, is everything alright?” She shouted with something that sounded like concern. I first saw her toes poking out under her skirt, then her chest, then her single eye scanning the area. It immediately made contact with mine. She also froze.

“Ah…” Her usual smile fell. She stepped into the room and I stumbled back, not wanting her near me.

“I prayed you’d never find out, you know?” Her voice took on a cold yet wistful tone. “This is the worst way that could be ignored.” She slowly took another step forward, before slamming the door closed behind her. I jumped at the sudden sound. It’s just her and I, anything could happen. I expected death.

“But there’s no going back now.” Spider stepped within an arm’s length of me. My muscles tensed up, giving up on moving completely. She giggled, her normal voice and expression returning.

“I was going to take you for myself either way!” She roared, thrusting her right arm out. I could only watch as her hand opened. I expected her fingers to clasp around my wrist and drag me close. But, her fingers went way too far than they should’ve. They morphed with her arm and jutted outwards in spiral gray tendrils.

It grabbed onto my arm and melted into me.

I screamed before grinding my teeth in pain. Her skin twisted and shot up to my elbow, etching a searing path. I ached everywhere. I helplessly watched as my skin bore curly black lines that looked like muscles. Spider’s laughing accompanied the already terrifying enough predicament. Adrenaline finally shot through me, giving me a surge of hope. I pulled back, resisting her. Nothing changed.

“Even with those empty eyes I still want to watch you! You see, you see? Nothing changes fascination!” My captor yelled, ceasing her laughter. Everything began to feel fuzzy. My tingling limbs didn’t want to work anymore.

“You… ri… watch… ok?” Spider’s voice swam in unintelligible waves. Her own face was hard to make out before my eyes finally shut and everything stopped. I was pulled away from consciousness into a deep, unfamiliar sleep.

~

Wall collapsed. I withdrew my arm and watched her crumple to the floor in an uncomfortable heap. I smiled in pride, but felt like frowning too. No more playing games to get pictures of her sleeping at night. Back to my interest, she looked so uncomfortable like that…

Out of pity, I went to gather materials from my bedroom. I pulled a pillow off my bed and gathered my only extra blankets. I spread out the larger blanket on the floor and placed the pillow on its far end. Carefully, I pulled her limp body onto the makeshift bed and checked her pulse. Still alive; good. I tucked the other blanket around her, knowing she liked it that way. I stared down at Wall and sighed. Good thing her hair stayed intact as I connected with her. The expressions she makes wouldn’t match a patchy gray mop.

She’d already returned to a relaxed expression as opposed to a couple of minutes ago. Why not watch her sleep? This would be a sight to behold, and something to not miss out on.

My back slid carefully against the wall to not damage any pictures. Finally, I get to see her rest genuinely, not through a dirty camera lens. A small giggle escaped my lips and I reached out to pet her smooth hair. Mint-green strands mingled with my fingers.

“You’re finally right here where I can always watch you, Wall…”


	2. Unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall is getting anxious.

The world around me swam as I woke up. Red walls slowly came into focus around a blob, which slowly morphed into a vaguely human shape. It loomed above me as if it was watching me the whole time. Long hair curtained a single eye that belonged to a grinning face. I froze. Spider only giggled as we made eye contact.

“Hey, dinner was a few hours ago, but we forgot to have dessert.” Her creepy words slid into my ears like honey. A hand dragged itself across my head; Spider’s hand. My body shuttered at her touch. In the other, which I could see, a small cardboard to-go box rested. It’s the one she ordered from me earlier that day. I couldn’t deny that I was a bit hungry, but the thought of eating right now made me gag.

Spider finally stopped petting my head and opened the box. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that I’d fall asleep quickly (or at least appear that I was). That didn’t happen.

“Wall, you have to sit up now, I’ll help you~” She whispered, drawing out her words. My facade didn’t work. Suddenly, I felt her two hands at my side. I cracked my eyes open and watched the room spin as she moved me around. Spider left me sitting up against the wall, right next to her. Moving that little already made me feel like throwing up, and the sensation of her hands against my skin didn’t help.

“You definitely need to eat, so open up!” I watched her pull off a small piece of cake with her fingers, which she lifted up to me. She looked into my eyes expectantly.

“But I’m not-” Spider shoved the piece of cake into my mouth as soon as I spoke. Quickly, I tried spitting it out, but her fingers pushed the crumbs past my lips again. Moist cake remains stuck to the sides of my teeth. The unusual taste of Spider’s skin covered in frosting hit my tongue. I nearly gagged. I only forced myself to swallow when Spider took her hand out of my mouth.

“See? You still have some room left.” She said as she pulled off more cake. “I know this is your favorite flavor, too.” I don’t want to admit that she’s right. Red velvet has been my favorite for years, but I think I’m starting to hate it. The hands of my captor hovered close to my mouth again, and instead of waiting, they pulled my jaw open. Fighting was nearly impossible this time, but something in my stomach started to quiver.

“Do you think you can feed yourself yet?” Spider questioned while slipping the box into her hands. Avoiding her question, I bit my lip closed and wildly darted my eyes around. The nausea I felt only became worse. It began to climb higher inside of me like a snake in a pipe.

“Wall?” Her tone of voice changed by just a notch. My ruined skin shook, and that’s when I knew I couldn’t hold anything back. I heaved forward and emptied my stomach onto the floor. A putrid puddle of mixed colors and chunks of food soiled the carpet. The terrible taste of puke hung in my mouth afterward.

Albeit against my own will, I eventually looked over at Spider. She only stared for a second, her normal grin replaced with a frown.

“...So you don’t feel well?” She asked, stating the obvious. I nodded, hugging my arms against my chest as I slid onto my side. I’d rather have her think I was out of it instead of anxious.

“I’ll clean this up. Go ahead and rest for now, Wall.” Spider picked up a blanket I was laying on and gently placed it over me. I dared to look into her eyes once again, and she gave me a small smile.

“You’ll be alright. I’ll get you a few pillows too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the only person that's thrown up because of stress, right?


	3. Back It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simplest of things can be quite dangerous.

I didn’t feel like laying on the floor any longer. Spider came and went while I was awake, only to watch me. She measured my temperature twice (which was normal, _of course_ ). When she entered the room again, I considered running to the door as she closed it, but Spider locked it behind her. She held a plastic cup filled to the brim with some liquid.

“I brought you some water, Wall.” The blonde girl hummed. “Are you thirsty?”

I don’t think I should accept her offer. It’s obvious that I’m dehydrated, but why should I trust her with anything? But water would be nice right now, and it’s easy to taste anything added to it. Once again, my lips force themselves to move and form words.

“Water please…” I choke out. Spider’s visible eye widens a slight bit. 

“Just a minute then.” She suddenly pushes herself up and dashes out of my line of sight. I feel a stroke of relief as I stare at the window’s eyes instead of her face, which is still terrifying, but it’s better than Spider herself. I wish Spider was gone longer when she returns, but she has a tall cup of water with her. Ice cubes clink against the plastic as she sets the cup down on the floor and gets on her knees.

“Hey, you’ll have to sit up ok?” Her warning is too quick for her actions. Just like last time, both of her hands pull me upwards by my shoulders and I inhale sharply, trying to ignore the pain. I tightly close my eyes and see stars as I’m shifted upright. After a few twists and turns, she stops moving me around. I’m now slumping against the wall behind me. Everything hurts just a bit more after moving. Spider notices how limp I am, so she holds my chin up. I hesitantly part my lips.

Plastic softly touches my lips before water invades my mouth. Fresh, cold, normal-tasting water. I’m surprised there’s nothing odd about the liquid. I swallow it, and like a crying baby being soothed by their mother, my thirst is slowly quenched. Selfishly, I gulp down more. I’ve drunk over half of the cup by the time I stop. Spider pulls the cup away from my mouth, takes her hand off of my chin, and looks at me with a smile. I resist the tiny urge to smile back. Even if she does act kind like this, she’s still the reason I’m stuck here.

“I’m glad you decided to drink some, Wall. That’s really good for you.” The blonde-haired girl sighs. She reaches out her other hand and affectionately strokes my cheek. _Why?!?_ I wish I had the energy to pull away or swat at her hand. But I can’t, so I reluctantly let her touch me. She finally pulls her hand away after a few long seconds. 

“Despite everything, you’re still the same person. I’m glad.” Spider says, with just a bit of pride underneath her words. “So, knock on the door if you need anything, ok?” She stands up, black skirt fanning around her legs as she trots to the door. Before opening it, she looks over at me again. She finally steps through the door and is hidden from sight.

A few minutes are spent on the floor, slowly regaining composure. I, feeling better after Spider left, shakily stood up. My muscles scream from underuse during my first step and I fall to the carpet. I slowly regained a standing position.

“Fuck…” I mumble. To escape this place, I have to keep in shape, not to mention be able to walk. So I practice. In the next few minutes, my joints stop aching, and I can walk again. Seeing the room from a different corner was strangely refreshing. I smile at my small accomplishment. But, as my eyes scan the room, a picture nearby catches my eye. 

My eyes widen. The environment is filled with the blank white only seen in hospitals. I’m laying in the bed, tubes connected to many places on my arms. Flowers populate the tiny side table along with a few cards. Most notably, I’m fast asleep.

How…

“How the hell did Spider get in there?!” I screech out loud. “How did she even know about the fall?... That concussion happened months ago…” My lips tremble and my head throbs at the memory of the incident. 

“The nurses said only family was allowed to visit, but she could’ve lied, right?” I took another glance at the photo and notice how wide the window stood open. Mentally, I facepalm but obtain a shred of hope.

“She’s committed crimes before, huh? Just another reason for her to rot in hell.” I grin with a giggle, but my celebration was cut short by the door creaking open.

“Wall?”


	4. Flip of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick flip-flop and how Spider tries to justify it.

I slowly turned around to face the door with fear reentering my veins. Spider stood in the dark doorway, the hallway’s shadows enveloping her. That mint green eye of hers seemed to glow as it made contact with mine. I froze.

“You said that I should… go to hell?” Her voice fell flat as she slowly strode towards me. I pressed my back against the wall, hearing some photographs crinkle. The frown on Spider’s face became clear as she came closer.

“Why should I go to hell when all I’ve been doing is looking after you? So what if this isn’t like me?” She growled. “I can’t help it.” The sound of her skirt swishing got even closer. She began to raise one arm, her fingertips molding together into gray swirls.

_No!_

My eyes darted around anxiously as I looked for an escape. Spider had left the door open, so maybe if I could run just quickly enough… 

It’s time to take my chance. With a sharp breath, my legs forced themselves to push the floor behind them. 

“Wall?! What the hell?!” Spider spun around with a confused cry. The familiar aches I felt earlier returned with a vengeance, slowing me down. The open doorway was so close, just bearly within the reach of my pumping arms when a familiar burning sensation hit me.

“Wall, don’t!” Spider shrieked as she combined with me from behind. I screeched as both of her arms melted into mine again, all logic about bones and skin fading. The pain wasn’t as terrible as the first time but still rolled deep into my veins. She let me free a few seconds later, and I crumpled onto the floor, hot tears forming at the corners of my eyes. If it had lasted just a bit longer, I felt like I could’ve died. The door slammed shut and Spider kneeled to look at me. Her wide, disturbing grin had returned.

“Did you think that would work?” She eerily whispered. “Did you think you could leave? Huh? Did you think you could run the way you are now?” Spider leaned down close enough to me that her hot breath touched my face. Her hands gently touched my trembling cheeks, occasionally wiping away the tears that fell. The juxtaposing actions painted a personality I’ve never seen someone have before.

“Just stop imagining, Wall.” She creepily grinned. “I’ll give you many reasons to stay.”

“... L-like what?” I choked out, nearly sobbing.

“I could easily burn this house to the ground with you in it if you leave this room. You wouldn’t be able to move very far, and who would know you were here anyway?.” Her left eye peeked between strands of blonde hair. “It’s easier to hide a body than a living human being.”

_Death..._

~

The dim light of my lamp flooded my face as I switched it on. Quickly, I pull out my small diary and a pen from the drawer. There’s a bit to write about, why wait? A turn of the key and the small booklet is unlocked. Yellowed pages flutter open and I skim to the next blank piece.

_“ XX/XX/20XX: Dear diary,”_ My hand quickly skittered above the first blue line, _“Wall tried to run away. I didn’t think she’d have the energy to run, but I’m faster than her. I think she’s learned her lesson. I didn’t want to hurt her again, but how else would I get her back? If I have to, I might twist off one of her legs. Or maybe I’ll break her skin for once. But I saw her cry when I pulled her back today, and really, that isn’t what I mean to do. All she needs to do is stay. I must make it up to her. Signed, Spider.”_

With a satisfied smile, I lock the diary and slide it away. I know exactly what to do as an apology for hurting her so much. It’s about time that Wall would need to bathe, after all, she has been here for a while. Maybe she’ll want to stay then. 

I push myself out of bed and waltz into the tiled bathroom, taking extra care to rearrange a few overturned bottles. Another fuzzy towel is thrown onto the rack and the hot water is turned on. Just for a bit of fun, I pour a smidgen of bubble bath in.

“Hopefully she likes it.” I murmur to myself as I turn down the hallway. Cautiously, I open the door to her room. Wall had retreated to another corner closer to the door. She embraced one folded leg in her arms, the other outstretched in front of her.

“Hey.” With my usual smile, I reach out my hand. Her pasty yellow eyes widen in confusion, but her hand slowly meets mine. Her fingers tremble, in skepticism I assume.

“I thought you might like to have a bath, hm?” I say as I lead her out of the room. Wall’s eyes dart around as we walk down the dull hallway. When we reach the bathroom, her lips rise into a small smile. She tries to hide it though, her fingers curling around each other, covering the soft form of her lips. I can’t help but smile too. Her happiness is my happiness.

“I’ll help you if you don’t mind,” I murmur, pushing the door closed. Wall glances at the ground, shifting her balance while biting her lip. Trying to reassure her, I step away. “I won’t hurt you; I promise.” She sucks in a breath before swinging her leg onto the counter, fingers fumbling at her knotted shoelaces. I swiftly duck down to untie the other shoe. When I reach for her shirt, she freezes.

“Hey, it’s fine. I’ll wash your clothes and give you something else to wear.” I try reassuring her. Wall hesitates but goes to slip off her shirt. After she undresses, I carefully lead her to the bathtub. Her marked body seems to melt as soon as she steps in. For a minute, she awkwardly stares at the foam bubbles surrounding her body, but then she smiles. But, that cute smile turned into another weird look as I slipped off my skirt.

“We’re both girls, right?” I teased. “And I’m the only one who can scrub your back.” Wall looks away as I climb in beside her. She’s blushing; aww! I must’ve embarrassed her. 

Eyes tightly shut, I dip a small pitcher into the water and dump it over my hair. I slip the excess hair behind my ear. When I look over at Wall again, she’s peering at me.

“Your eyes,” She mumbles, “It’s weird to see both of them.”

“Maybe it’ll be weird to see you with wet hair.” I reply, dunking the plastic pitcher back into the water. The girl beside me winces, perhaps expecting to be startled. I still hand the container to her instead. Once again, she stares for a second but snaps out of it. She lets the water run down her head.

Maybe I’d just gained a bit of her trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chelovek gives me Spider on the Wall vibes. I can see Wall thinking that way if Spider only acted cruelly to her.


End file.
